When You're Gone
by DeckBeMine
Summary: Axel is starting a new life in prison. He feels heart broken for the reason why he's being sent there and swares he'll never love again. But a guard at the prison is strating to change his mind. And Saix acts like a real dog.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This story contains content that will be confusing to some viewers. The members of Organization XIII, with the exception of Luxord and Marluxia, go by their real name. That means, Roxas goes by Sora. So don't ask me about that. I only own the story plot. Square Enix owns the rest. _

When You're Gone

Chapter I: Sentence

Lea was in the back of a bus. A pair of handcuffs cutting into his wrist. He was the only passenger.

The bus came to a stop. A guard with a gun stepped on and walked behind him, and another came on and stood in front of him. Lea didn't even bother to look up.

"Get up." The guard ordered. Lea sat there for a moment, then stood up. The guards escorted him off the bus and into the prison. They lead him to a room with a sign that read: Warrant's Office. When they entered the room, Lea barely notice the tall, heavy built man at the desk. He had long gray hair and dark skin. The guards stood both sides of Lea. The warrant to a good long look at Lea. His orange burning into Lea's body.

"So, Mr. Lea. Seeing as how you'll be spending the rest of your life with us, I guess we should get to know each other more." The warrant said smiling. "So tell me about yourself."

Lea slowly looked up. His eyes were cold. "First off, my name is pronounced 'Lee'. Second, I don't care to know you, or for you to me."

The warrant just stared. Then he smirked. "Alright, Lea. I'll just have you escorted to your cell." The guards nodded and Lead Lea out of the office. The warrant then turned to the blond spiky-headed guard standing in the corner off his room. He smiled then walked up to him. The guard didn't move, not even when the warrant ran his hands along his sides and back.

"Sir, I-" The warrant put his finger to the guard's lips.

"Sora, please. Xehanort." He placed a kiss on Sora's neck.

"Xehanort. . . " Sora sighed as Xehanort place his hand down Sora's pants.

Meanwhile, the guards lead Lea down a large hall and to a cell at its end. He took out a card key to unlock the cell gate.

"Prisoners: III, VI, VII, and IX, you've got a visitor."

"More like a new roommate. As if this place isn't cramped enough." A tall man with long blue hair said.

"Deal with it, VII. Like you, he's in here for life." The guard undid Lea's handcuffs and closed the gate. "Now play nicely." The guards laughed and walked away. Lea looked up at his new 'friends'. On the top bunks, there was one kid with a blond mullet and the other had a really light blue hair color. On the bunk under the blue head was a big guy with dreadlocks and really big sideburns. In front of him was a tall man just slightly taller than him with long blue hair.

VII smirked. "Well now, look at the new rookie. Got a name?"

Lea kept his gaze low. "Lea." His head shot up when he heard VII snicker.

"Really? I heard the guards call you 'Leah.'"

Lea's hands balled into fist and he grabbed VII by the shirt. "That's how it's spelled! Got a problem with that?"

The guy growled. "As a matter of fact-"

"Hey. Puppy, go easy on him. He just got here. Which means he just got through the warrant's office." The mullet head said. VII growled as Lea let go of his shirt.

"You're lucky. Anyone who dares to do that whines up being dog food." VII sat down on his bunk. "There are two other bunks over there. Pick one." He pointed to the back of the cell. Lea walked over and pulled the sheets up to his shoulder and pulled the pillow over his head.

Hours later and everyone was asleep. Lea tried but couldn't. The memory of his trial kept running through his head. . .

He was in a gray jumpsuit with his hands and ankles cuffed. He sat at the Deffand's table with a lawyer at his right and a cop on his left. He didn't even know why he was being tried, he knew he was getting life or death.

The bailiff entered the court room and told everyone to stand for the honorable judge Ansem , who was a blond with long hair and a goatee. He shot a glance at Lea, as if to say I'll some mercy because I can see that you're hurt.

When Ansem sat down, he spoke out. "Mr. Lea, you're here by charged with murder in the first degree. How do you plea?"

"Guilty." Lea sighed. His lawyer looked at him. He didn't have a reason to lie.

"Now, may I ask why you killed your spouse?" Ansem asked.

Lea lowered his head. "I'd rather not say." Court room was silent. The jury was set free to deliberate. Lea pulled the picture of him and his spouse out from his sleeve and his eye's teared up.

When the jury returned, they pronounced him guilty and Ansem sentenced him to life. He could qualify for parole after he served sixty years of his sentence. But Lea knew better. To qualify, you had to behave and that wasn't Lea. He had problems. . . That's why he was in for life in the first place. . .

"Come on! Wake up!" Lea yawned and sat up. A female guard had opened the gate with a bang. "Come on you fags!"

"Fags?" Lea whispered.

"Dammit, Arlene. We're coming." The big guy said. The girl sneered. "Ienzo, get up." The big guy shook the kid and he sat up.

"Morning already?" The mullet-head asked. The big guy nodded. "Oh. . . Morning new guy." He waved at Lea, who just nodded back. "Wake up Puppy." VII just growled, then got up.

With the five of them up, they, and some other prisoners, fallowed the guards the cafeteria. Once there, they got their food and sat at a table. Lea didn't touché his food. He just sat there, and that caught the big guy's attention.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He said.

"Hun? Oh. It's not that. I've eaten worse." Lea said pushing his tray away from him.

"Not hungry then?" VII asked. " You must have really been through something."

"Yeah. . . Don't really want to talk about it." Lea felt the big guy put his hand on his back.

"Don't worry. You don't have to. What's your name again. I was half asleep."

"Lea. You?"

"Dilan. The mullet-head is Myde. Puppy is Isa. And the emo next to me is Ienzo."

"Yup. You're gonna hate it here." Isa said. Lea raised an eyebrow. "The warrant, Xehanort, is a prick. Doesn't care about anyone but himself." Isa growled. It was clear to Lea how he got the nickname Puppy.

After breakfast, Lea and the others were escorted back to their cell. Lea got up on his bunk. Dilan sat in the comer with a book. Isa and Ienzo went back to sleep. Myde peeked over Lea's shoulder.

Lea was looking at the picture. Myde noticed that, in the picture, there was another red-head next to Lea. He had similar spiky red hair only most of it was pulled back into a ponytail. He had lighter green eyes and instead of purple triangles under his eyes, there were red tattoos next to his eyes. That wasn't the only thing Myde noticed. They were also naked and in the same bed together, with a silver ring on both of their left hands.

Slowly, Myde went to his bunk and wondered if Lea was married to that guy. . .

Lea placed the picture under his pillow and closed his eyes. Silently, the tears rolled down his face. His thoughts raced to the memories of his lover. "Reno." He mouthed. Lea pulled the sheets over his head and silently cried. . .

A few hours later, the five of them were outside. Dilan challenged Lea to a game of basketball. Dilan was ahead, twelve to six. Dilan was being an ass about it, so Lea was about to keep calm. Myde kept chanting for Lea to beat Dilan, but disappointed when ever Dilan scored a basket. Ienzo just hid in the corner. Isa just sat on his back and slept.

After the game, the two of them sat down on the edge of the court. "You're really good." Lea said looking up at the sun.

"Thanks. You're pretty good to. Did you play?" Dilan asked rolling the ball around his feet.

"Not really. Got pissed way too easily. Didn't want anyone to get hurt." Lea looked up to Dilan. "Dilan, how'd a guy like you get life?" You don't seem like you belong here."

"Neither do you. I got here for killing someone." Lea's eyes widened.

"Why?" What'd they do?"

Dilan shrugged. "Gang fight. Guy threatened my friend, I took him out. With my bear hands to." Lea was shocked. Dilan didn't register as a gangster. "What about you?" Lea looked away. "You don't have to tell me."

Lea swallowed. " I killed my husband in a blind rage."

Dilan's face was calm. "Husband. . . Hun."

"Something wrong with that?" Lea's tone grew bitter.

"No. Most guys, now a days, won't admit they're gay." Dilan stood up and offered his hand to help Lea up. Lea took it and got to his feet.

"So, does that mean you're gay?"

"More or less." Dilan smiled. The guards ordered them back to their cells. Lea felt more relaxed now. He felt that Dilan understood him and knew where he was coming from.

At dinner time, Lea tried to eat, but couldn't. So instead, he listened to his cell mates blab about something.

Then ,from behind him, someone called for him. "Number VIII." Lea turned around to see a small blond, with spiky hair and wearing a guard's uniform and a pair of sun glass. "The warrant wants to see you."

Lea turned back around. "Not interested."

Sora tried to keep his voice calm. "You don't have a choice. Warrant's office, now!" Lea just sat there. He had no desire to see the warrant again. "Ok, here are your options. One, you can come voluntarily, or two ,involuntarily. Which will it be?"

"Touch me, see what happens." Sora shook his head.

"So be it." Sora place one hand on Lea's shoulder and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground. "Ah! What the fuck?"

"He warned you, Sora." Isa smirked, standing up.

"No need to add to the situation." Arlene's voice came from behind them and she shot a taser At Isa in the back. He fell to the ground. Next thing Lea knew he was on the ground next to him. A sharp stinging pain shooting through his body. HE tried to get up, but the pain was too much.

They were surrounded by guards and guns pointed at them. The two of them were handcuffed and practically dragged to the warrant's office. Once there, they were forced to sir in two chairs with the guards right behind them. Behind them, the warrant entered the office and took his seat in front of them. Lea was watching Isa, who was glaring at the warrant. He was also, slightly growling. Then the warrant looked at them.

"Isa? This is a surprise. You never come to visit. How are you?" He smiled.

"Bite me." Isa barked.

"It's been two years, Isa. When will you let it go?" The warrant frowned.

"When you fucking die, Xehanort!" Isa was practically roaring. His teeth were bared and he was snarling like a dog. Xehanort shook his head. "Isa, Isa, Isa. Must we go through-" Isa interrupted him with a bark, which made Lea jump. He heard of men acting like dogs, but this was ridicules. "Fine, I see this is going nowhere."

"Good." Isa growled.

Xehanort turned his attention to Lea. "Now, I watched the security tape from a few minutes ago, and I must say, that wasn't nice of you to hurt little Sora like that. He has a bloody nose now."

Lea rolled his eyes. "Just get to your god damn point."

Xehanort's eyes narrowed. "Alright." He got up and walked to the front of his desk. "The court sent me a notice saying that you are facing a possible death sentence." Lea's face went blank. "But only if you prove you can't be handled. So, if you're a good boy, you get to live. If you're not, lethal injection." A wide grin rose on Xehanort's face. He walked over to Lea and whispered in his ear. "So, I suggest at you be on your best behavior." Lea was motionless. He felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach. Isa looked at him with a worried expression. Xehanort walked over to him, or at least tried to. Isa got free from the guard's control and jumped over to Lea.

"You're going to be ok. Just relax." He whispered to Lea. "Deep breaths." Lea did as told and began to calm down. Isa then turned to Xehanort, with a look that made him look more like a dog than a human. "If you ever do that again, you see how much of an animal I can be!"

Xehanort smiled. "Ah, but Puppy. I know how much of an animal you can be-" Xehanort tried to touch Isa cheek when Isa bit down hard on his hand and growled. Xehanort yelled and Isa was quickly pinned down. "No! Let him go. I'll deal with him later. Just get these two back to their cell." The guards pulled both of them out of the office. Xehanort was smiling. "Wow, Isa. You've become quite the dog."

Lea and Isa got back to their cell and were alone. The others weren't back yet. Lea went straight to his bed and pulled out the picture of him and Reno. He felt the tears start running down his face. Isa walked over to him and looked over his shoulder at the picture. Sorrow washed over his face. Lea seemed so happy, whenever the picture was taken, and with whomever the person was next to him.

"Who's that?" Isa asked.

Lea rubbed his eyes. "He's the reason I'm here. . ." His voice was cracking. "He deserved much better than me." Lea put the picture back under the pillow. He was about to break. Isa jumped on the bunk next to him and pulled him to his chest and stroked his back.

"What did he do?" Isa asked. Lea pulled away from him.

He took a deep breath. " He cheated on me."


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: This story contains content that will be confusing to some viewers. The members of Organization XIII, with the exception of Luxord and Marluxia, go by their real name. That means, Roxas goes by Sora. So don't ask me about that. I only own the story plot. Square Enix owns the rest. _

Chapter II: Cause For Death

Lea was leaning against the wall. Isa was sitting next to him. More like had his head on Lea's lap. Lea stroked the side his head. He swallowed hard. "It started in high school. I really bad then. I was into drugs really bad, and I was getting drunk every night there wasn't school the next day. During all of that, I met Reno. I don't know what it was, but somehow, he got me to stop. He got me away from a lot of trouble."

"How so?" Isa asked.

"A week after Reno got me away, the people I use to hang around got arrested. When I found out, Reno wouldn't stop bugging me about it. One day, we were the last ones in the hallway at school. He was telling me about a big test he had to take. I was half way listening. When he realized I wasn't listening, he pulled my face towards his. We chuckled, but then I pinned him against the lockers and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me then. I swear if it wasn't for the fact that we were in the middle of a hallway, we would have done it right there."

"Really? You must have been crazy in high school." Isa smirked.

"Yeah. Kinda. Anyway, one day, after gym, Reno and I were the only ones in the locker room. It was our last class. After I got changed, I saw Reno walk over to the showers. He looked back at me and smiled. He took off the towel he was wearing and stepped in. I walked over to tell him that'd I be outside waiting for him, when he made me take off my back pack and pulled me in with him. To me, that's what really made it official for us. . . After that, our parents started catching on to us. Mine would always ask if Reno tried anything with me, but I'd just say no and that we were just friends. But then, one night, when my parents were out of town, Reno came over to spend the night. It was a horror movie so he was jumpy. After the movie, he found it hard to get to sleep, so I let him in the bed with me. The greatest mistake of my life. After high school, Reno went to work for Shinra, and I found a job at a construction site. After a while, we moved in together and got married. I tried my best to make Reno happy. . . But I guess I didn't try hard enough. . ."

"That's what she said." Lea smiled down at Isa.

"I started to find letters written to Reno from another guy. They were all signed 'Love'. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. So I didn't confront Reno about it. I wanted to trust him. . . But then, one night, I came home late. . . " Lea took a breath. His voice was starting to crack. " I found him with another guy. I didn't even bother to ask questions. I just walked into the kitchen and leaned over the sink. I heard the other guy leave. I tried to calm down but I was to torn. I didn't know what happened. All I knew was one moment I was over the kitchen sink trying to calm and the next, I was standing in the bedroom door way with a knife in hand."

Isa sat up." Is that when you. . ."

Lea nodded. "Last thing he heard me say was that I loved him. I don't know if he said it back. . . After that, everything past by in a fog. . . But out of all of this, my biggest regret was taking the life of an unborn child. . . "

Isa's eyes widened. "He was a carrier. . . You were going to be a father." He whispered.

Lea just nodded. "When I first found out, I didn't believe it. Then I was told that now more and more men were being born with the ability to carry. Then, I wasn't sure if it was really mine. But, when I found out that it was mine, I broke down. Later that night, I slit my wrist. An officer caught me though and I was taken to the hospital. Three months later, I was tried, convicted, and now I'm here." Isa was silent.

When he did speak, it was just a whisper. "I'm sorry." He jumped off of Lea's bunk and to his. Hearing Lea's story brought back bad memories. Memories of him and Xehanort, from two years ago. Feeling his eyes sting, he buried his face into his pillow and cried.

Later that night, Dilan, Myde, and Ienzo returned to the cell to find Lea and Isa sound asleep. Myde pulled the sheets over Isa to cover him up, then kissed his cheek. Then he jumped up to his bunk. Dilan covered up Ienzo then went to his bunk. Soon, they were all asleep.

Later that night, Isa shot up from his sleep. He soaked in sweat. He looked around to make sure he was in his cell. "Myde?" He whispered. He got up and to his small relief, Myde was sound asleep above him. He let out a sigh of relief, then he walked over to the drain they had to use as a toilet. When he was done, he rinsed off his hands in the sorry excuses of a sink they had. He then walked over to the cell gate. He looked out at the windows above him. It was a full moon out. Then Isa caught the sound of voices. They were above him on the second level.

"You know Sora, fucking with the boss is never a good thing." A guard, known as Braig, said.

"Hey. As long as He's signing my checks and my bills are getting paid. Not that it matters. I only get one weekend off a month."Sora said coldly. "Besides, does it look like I like sleeping with him?"

"Not really." Braig said.

Sora was quiet for a moment. "I don't get it. Why does he have me watching this one guy?"

"Because he's a bomb on legs." Braig chuckled.

"Still. Xehanort, if he really wanted me to like him, he'd station me away from this asshole." Isa growled. He wasn't going to have anyone talk about Lea like that. "What was that?" Sora and Braig looked over the railing to Isa's hands through the bars. They then walked down to the cell and Braig lift his gun to Isa which made him smile.

"Watch yourself Sora. Xehanort may seem like he loves, but it's all a lie." Isa's piercing yellow eyes burned trough Sora's sunglasses.

Braig smiled." Of course you'd say the VII. Or should I call you Puppy?"Isa barked making both Braig and Sora jump. He smiled.

"Careful, Braig. Remember, I bite." Isa smiled. "VII's fine." He said through his filed canine teeth. "Good night boys." Isa smirked and went back to his bunk. Sora walked over to look at him. He had his hands folded over his head and his legs crossed. Sora just stared at him. Then, Lea yawned and rolled on his side. Sora looked up at him and saw the sorrow on his face. It was heartbreaking to Sora.

"Reno. . . Why?" Lea whispered in his sleep.

Sora turned to Braig."Who's Reno?"

Braig's eyes widened." You mean you didn't hear?"That Lea guy, he's in here for killing a Reno. Boss won't say what the relationship was, but a lot of the guards swear they were fucking each other."

"Shut up." Sora and Braig jumped at the sound of Lea's voice. Sora looked right into those bright green eyes. They were full of anger and sadness. Sora felt heartbroken and lowered his gun. "That's a sign of weakness."

Sora looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Lowering your gun like that. It's a sign of weakness." Lea sent death glares to Braig. "As for you. Never mention Reno's name around me again." Isa howled as Lea went back to his bunk."Now you're asking for it." Lea said to him.

"Pleas. I dare you." Isa smirked.

Braig smirked and went back up stairs, to the second level. Sora took another look at Lea. And with a sigh, he slowly fallowed Braig. . .

Nine Months Later. . .

Lea and the gang were in the food area eating. Amazingly, Lea started to eat on his third day. Hunger was getting to him. And Myde wouldn't leave him alone about it.

"Ya know, Dilan, this shit isn't half bad." Lea said cockily. "Told you. So, what did you use to do during the holidays?" Dilan asked taking a bite of his so called omelet. Myde and Isa chuckled. Ienzo just stared. Lea just smirked. "Fine. Myde, you go first."

Myde smiled. "Well, my old friends and I would go out and get something illegal and either smoke it, snort it, or shoot it. Then while we were high, we'd get drunk and start fucking each other." Everyone snickered. "What? Ok, we had problems, so what? Like you did any better." He crossed his arms.

"Actually, Prick face and I would go out to the beach and skinny dip." Everyone bursted out laughing. Isa sighed. "Those were the days. Back then, I was a pet, not a stray." Isa was with Xehanort, Xehanort gave him the nickname 'Puppy', because of how he acted like one when they were together. Now he only let's his friends call him Puppy now. If anyone else did, he went ballistic.

"yup. And you were in puppy love." Dilan said and Isa howled.

"Hey!" A gun was pointed at him. "There'll be none of that!" Isa smirked then started barking. "I mean it!" He barked again and the guard lowered his gun.

Lea smirked. "Ok, they'd shoot anyone else for doing that, why not you?"

"Prick face. Anyone who so much as pokes me without his consent is dead." Isa smirked.

" 'Prick face'?" Isa growled. "That's not really nice, Puppy." Xehanort smiled as Isa started to sneer. "Isa, why don't-" When Xehanort put his hand on Isa's shoulder, Isa started barking franticly. Like a Doberman on steroids.

"Touch me again, and I would be afraid to bite the hand that feeds me." Isa snarled, making Xehanort take a step back.

"Now what happened to my pet puppy?" He asked with a fake hurt look.

"He became a stray! You left him in a dark alley to die!" Isa had his teeth, more like fangs, showing. "Now, get the fuck away from me." He growled. Xehanort slowly started to turn away but stopped and looked at Lea.

"By the way Lea. Judge Ansem called me earlier. He said he's stopping by later to come visit you." Xehanort smiled then walked away. Sora walked next to him.

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, my little one. Just taunting a few inmates." Xehanort smiled.

"Ok, we need to talk about that. Just call me Sora. It's bad enough people know I'm sleeping with you, but when they hear that you call me that, I'll never live it down." Sora said.

Xehanort stopped dead in his tracks. "Sora, if you're having trouble, I can-"

"No. Remember what happened to the last guard you said that to." Xehanort's face went blank.

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm blond, not stupid." Sora answered. Xehanort grabbed Sora by the arm and looked him dead in the eye.

"I think you know a little too much for your own good." Xehanort's bright orange eyes were burning through Sora's sun glasses.

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"My office. Be there around seven."

"Fine." Xehanort let go of Sora and Sora went to his room.

Lea and the gang were watching Xehanort and Sora leave.

Lea leaned back in his chair. "What an ass."

"We know." Ienzo whispered.

"so, Lea, what did you use to do for the holidays?" Isa asked changing the subject.

Lea thought back to his holidays with Reno. " Reno and I, we'd go out and get a tree, decorate it, then on Christmas Eve night, we'd exchange a gift or two. Money was tight with us. We'd say how much we loved each other, then slowly make our way to the bedroom. Hell, one year, we said fuck it and did right there in the living room." Everyone chuckled. It is hurt Lea to talk about Reno, but not as much as before. Now he grew to expect what he did. In fact, bits and pieces of that night would come to him in his sleep. Lea also noticed him and Isa were getting really close. There were a few times where they almost kissed. "So, Dilan. What would you do?"

Dilan sighed. He was hoping to be skipped. "Well, I'd spend time with my boyfriend. . ." He didn't feel like continuing. Ienzo was asked but just shook his head. He never talked about himself, or talked in general for that matter. . .

Later that day, a guard with long blond hair was escorting Lea to the visiting center of the prison. He used his card key to open the door. He told Lea to sit down on one side of the screen, then a few minutes later, Ansem and a blond in a wheel chair, and behind him was a black bold guy, who Lea recognized. His eyes narrowed.

"Evening, your honor." Lea greeted.

"Lea." Ansem nodded. "I trust you're doing ok."

"Sure. Made friends, if that's what you mean."Lea shrugged.

Ansem nodded. "Good to hear. Now, there's the matter of your material positions. It's become clear that your family his decided they don't want anything to do with you."

"I have family?" Lea asked cocking an eyebrow. "Wow. I thought it was just me and Reno. Hm."

"Yes, so I guess you can figure out what they said about holding-"

"Yup. Now, can you get to the real reason why you're here?" Lea asked. Ansem nodded and got up for the man in the wheelchair and Lea were face to face.

The guy had a look of sorrow in his eyes. He sighed. "Lea. I'm sorry we had to under these terms. Reno spoke so highly of you." Lea's face was expressionless. "I'm Rufus, head of Shinra."

"Where Reno us to work." Lea whispered.

"Yes." Rufus answered. "Now, we were contacted about a month ago about Reno's life insurance policy. He left you as the beneficiary. And there in lies the problem."

"Since I'm in for life, I have no need for it, right?" Lea asked crossing his arms.

"Correct. I'm simply here to ask what you want to do with it." Lea thought about it for a moment. He remembered hearing something about Sora's financial problems. He knew he wasn't Sora's best friends, but he might as well get to know him. And he figured this could help. "Well?"

"There's a guard here, his name is Sora. Give it to him." That could the guard's that escorted Lea here, attention.

Rufus nodded. "If that is what you wish."

"Is there anything else?" Ansem asked.

"Well, you can overturn my sentence, but would you, if Rufus comes back, keep the bold guy way from here." Lea pointed at the bold guy behind Rufus.

"And why's that?" Ansem asked looking at the guy.

"He was the one sleeping with Reno behind my back." The bold guy's head snapped towards Lea, and Lea shot daggers at him.

"Is that true, Rude?" Rufus asked looking up at him. "Is that why he's not here?"

"What does it matter? Reno's gone thanks to him." Rude pointed at Lea, whose hands started to ball into fist. He was starting to lose it.

"Well, if you would have left him alone, he would still be here!" Lea shouted and stood up.

"Well, you know what? He-"

"I think this is where I intervene. Please. Calm down." The blond guard got Lea to sit back down. "Remember, the walls have eyes."

"How could I forget? The warrant watches your every move." Lea whispered. "Just give all to Sora. Have a safe trip home." Lea stood up and the guard lead him out of the room.

"You know, that was a nice thing you did for Sora." The guard said.

"Really? I must have been in here for too long." Lea said. "Just do me a favor. . ."

"Even."

"Even. Just don't tell him it was me."

"Sure thing. After all, it's none of my business." Even placing his finger to his lips.

Once Lea was back in his cell, he was alone. With a deep sigh, he walked over to his bunk and pulled the sheets up over his head. He closed his eyes and thought about his last moments with Reno. . .

"Reno, look, I might be late getting home tonight. Boss wants this project done by tomorrow. So-"

"I understand, but I had something special planned for tonight. And I need you here for it." Reno wined in the phone.

"Aw. That's really sweat. I wish I could be there. . . Think we could do it tomorrow?" Lea asked.

"We could, but. . . "

"Reno. . . I'll see how late I am. And, if it's not too late, then maybe we could."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you to, Reno. Night." Lea hung up then and went back to work.

Later that night, Lea stopped to take a look up at the clock. 1:28 A.M. Lea let out a sigh and went back to his welding then stopped when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Evening boss." Lea said.

"Evening Lea. Look, why don't you call it a night? You worked pretty hard today and you need some rest." He said putting his hand on Lea's back.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. Just go home and get some rest. You earned it. Just finish up tomorrow." His boss said to Lea as he took off his goggles and put the torch down. He took a rag and whipped his face and checked out. Lea mounted his bike and drove off. No one was on the road, so it didn't take long for Lea to get home.

He didn't call Reno to tell him he was on his way, figuring that he'd be asleep. He pulled his bike into the driveway and killed the engine. He walked up to the porch and opened the door. He stepped inside, took off his shoes and jacket, then headed for the bedroom. But when he got to the door, he stopped at the sound of two voices.

"Didn't he say he might not make it tonight?"

"No. I said that, but I swear that was his bike, Trust me on this!" Reno voice was panic stricken. "Please Rude. Just go!"

"But Reno I-" Lea opened the door not letting him finish and found rude right on top of Reno. Lea was then flooded with emotions, mostly anger and sadness, but he didn't bother to look at Rude. He looked straight at Reno, whose eyes were filled with surprise and guilt. His eyes were tearing up. Lea shook his head then turned around and walked into the kitchen. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Reno and Rude just sat there. Reno shut his eyes and shook his head. "Rude, leave. . ."

"But Reno-"

"Now." Reno pointed at the door. Rude slowly got up and left. Reno just sat there. He was thinking of how to possibly explain all of this, but he knew it was pointless. Lea wouldn't buy anything he came up with. He had been caught with Rude, and he couldn't take it back. Reno shook his head and was about to go talk to Lea when he noticed him standing in the door way, blocking the only exit."Lea. . . I know what I did was wrong. . . And. . . And I. . . I feel awful. . . . I'm. . . I'm sorry. . . . I'm really . . . " Reno was getting hysterical. He voice became nothing more than a whisper. " I'm really sorry."

Lea just stood there. Reno wiped his eyes and slowly looked up. His eyes widened at the sight of the knife in Lea's hand. Panic rose in Reno's throat and his heart began to race.

"Lea?" He whispered. Slowly Lea walked over to him. "Lea please. We can talk about this!"

Lea's fist hit Reno right in the left temple forcing Reno back on the bed, on his side. "Shut up!" Lea grabbed Reno's throat and raised the knife to his neck. Reno was panicking now. Lea never punched him. Slapped him maybe, but never punched.

"Lea. . . . Please!" Reno gasped. Tears were running down face, but Lea didn't notice, he was too enraged.

"Just shut up, you unfaithful slut!" Lea pressed the knife against Reno's neck. Lea was stronger than Reno, making it nearly impossible for Reno to get him off. "Was that it? Was that what do planned on doing tonight? Or was that what you'd do when I didn't make home at night? Sleep with another guy?" Tears started running down Lea's face. "Why Reno? Was I not good enough?"

"No. . . . I love you, Lea. . . " Reno's voice was lower than a whisper, so Lea couldn't hear him.

Slowly, Lea raised the knife up and pressed his lips to Reno's. "I love you." Lea whispered, then brought knife down. . .

Lea was sitting on the front porch . His right arm was covered in blood. His heart was heavy. He had killed the only person he ever truly loved. He felt sick and took his cell phone out and call the police.

After about fifteen minutes they showed up. When one asked about what happened, Lea stood up and lead them to Reno's body. The officer asked Lea who did it and he lifted his arm. The officer had a horrified look on his face then told Lea to place his hands behind his back. Lea was placed in a squad car and was on a path to his new life. The life Reno wanted to get him away from.

Three months later, Lea was tried, convicted, and sentenced to life, with a chance of death. . .

Sora was in his room, it was a room the prison gave to all its guards, checking his bank account. When he clicked the button on his laptop, his eyes widened. He barely ever held a hungered in his account, so he thought it was a joke to see five hungered thousand. Nut then he noticed he had an email. He clicked it and it read:

_Dear Mr. Sora,_

_If you're reading this, it means you just checked your bank account and are questioning it. But I assure you, it's not a joke. One of the prisoners at you job asked me to give it to you. His spouse had left it for him, but he's in for life and has no need for it. Please, use it wisely. _

_ Rufus Shinra_

"Shinra?" Sora sat there and thought for a second. He googled the name and found the website. On it, it had the name of all of its employees. Sora stopped when he saw the name 'Reno'. Then saw the word 'deceased' next to the name. Then it hit him.

"Lea. . ." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Deck: Ok! Deck is running out of ideas. Deck needs help with the next chapter. So, if you want, just submit a thought or two. Domo arigoto. _

Chapter III: New Start

"Please Xehanort!" Sora pleaded.

"Now why should I let you go? You could get hurt." Xehanort smiled. "People will see you as a small helpless boy and would try to do very bad things."

"I'll wear my uniform. Please, I'll be back before dark!" Sora felt like he was talking to his parents. Only, he wasn't a kid, and Xehanort sure as hell wasn't his father. (Or is he?)

Xehanort looked at him. "The glasses. Off." Sora sighed. The only time he ever took off his sun glasses off was when he was alone or in complete darkness. He hated having them off because people would look into his eyes and assume he was weak. So, reluctantly he took them off, revealing a pair of deep ocean blue eyes. Xehanort smiled. "Now why would you keep a gorgeous pair of eyes like yours-"

"Can I go, or not?" Sora asked getting irritated. He hated people commenting about his eyes.

"Fine. But be back before dark." Xehanort warned.

"Thank you." Sora ran out of the office and down the stairs. Normally he would just wait till get what he needed on his weekend off, but seeing as how Christmas was in two days, and his weekend off wasn't till next weekend, he knew he couldn't wait. And he was getting a Christmas gift. Now Sora, he hated Christmas shopping. All the people who did it he thought were idiots, because there were just running around buying meaningless items that people didn't care about. And also because of his parents. They lived by strict Christian rules and Sora refused to live by them. People at the church would question everything he did and would him to recite things from them Bible, even though he kept telling them he didn't read it because he saw no point to it. So, when he moved out of his parents' house, he got a job as a prison guard and met his first boyfriend. But then his parents found out about his life style, they disowned him, and when his boyfriend found out about the fact that he never came out to his parents, he dumped him. So now, Sora fends for himself, and keeps everyone at a distance.

Sora had caught the bus right on time. He got on and took a seat next to the window. Then he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Hey Luxord." Sora said blankly.

"Hello Love." Luxord took the seat next to him. "Boss."

"Of course. He throws a fit when I going to home for a weekend." Sora crossed his arms. "He never treats like an adult. He thinks of me as nothing more than a child." Sora looked out the window behind him and Luxord put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I have something to get anyway. So you might be on your own for a while." Sora smiled. Luxord always knew how to cheer him up.

The bus seemed to take forever. It came to a stop in front of a shopping mall down town. Luxord and Sora jumped out. As they walked in, they saw two mall cops staring at them. Sora just rolled his eyes. To him, people never seemed to know what a prison guard's uniform looked like.

"Something wrong, Love?" Luxord asked.

"Why is it that whenever we're out in public, in uniform, we're constantly stared at?" Sora asked blankly.

"Well. . . Our uniforms are different from other prisons. Ours are designed to fit your bodies in situations such as fights, riots, and escape attempts." Luxord explained. "Most others are just standard police like uniforms."

"Really?" Sora only ever worked at Xehanort's prison. He thought that now a days, all prison had the same style of uniform. "So we're practically the only prison with skin tight jumpsuit-like ones?"

"That's right. And because of them, we're rated number one in guards." Luxord smiled. Sora just shook his head. Luxord was a nut, but just wanted to make the people around him happy.

Sora came to a stop in front of a book store and pointed inside. "I have to go in here." Luxord shrugged and fallowed him inside. Sora scanned the shelves, until he found what he was looking for. HE bought the book, then fallowed Luxord around for a few hours. Luxord stepped into a jeweler's and bought a chain. He had it wrapped and rejoined Sora and they went to the food court.

"Finally, we have some real food! I'm getting sick of all the gourmet food, Boss has us eating." Sora took a bite from his Chinese.

"Yeah. Me to." Luxord took a bite from his sub. Xehanort wasn't cheep, but believed that only the best is good enough.

"Hey, Lux. . ."

"Hun?" He looked up.

"Who did you get the chain for? Other than me, you don't really like any of the other guards."

"Luxord sighed and put his sub down." Just between you and me. . . and everyone else , I got it for a prisoner."

"Dilan." Sora smiled. Luxord was head over heels for the guy. After all, he did save his life.

"Yeah. . . I just wish we could be together. Even if it's just for one night."

Sora sighed. "I know how you can, but you'll owe me, big time."

"No problem. Thanks Love." They chuckled and finished eating, then left the mall. They got back up on bus and headed back to work. Sora wasn't looking forward to tonight, but it was for Luxord, he kept telling himself. When they got back, Sora went straight to his room. He laid the book down on his bed. He walked over to his mini frige and took out a beer. He then got out some old news papers and tape and started wrapping the book. When he was done, he placed the book on his nightstand and laid back on his bed.

"Man I hate the holidays." He whispered to himself and took a sip of his beer. He looked over at the picture of him and his parents. They looked so happy. . . But he knew better than that. His family was never happy. It's because of them he was the way he was. Cold hearted, always angry, and didn't trust anyone. Sora sighed and looked over at his alarm clock. "Five forty five. . . Prisoners should be at dinner by now." Sora chugged his beer and picked the book. On his way to drop off the book, his was interrupted by Even.

"Sora, Xeha-" Sora held up his hand to shut Even up.

"Even, please don't. I don't care if he wants to see me. I'll see him soon enough." Even just stared.

"Alright. I'll let him no." Even then noticed the book in Sora's hand. "By chance, you didn't check your bank account, did you?"

"Yeah. Do you have any idea why he did it?"

"He told me not to say, but he said something about it being a way to apologize for the first time you guys met." Sora lifted his hand to his nose. Not only did he had a bloody nose after they met, but Lea had broken it.

"I'll see you later Even." Sora said walking past him. When he came to the cell, he looked inside. "Good, empty." He used his card key to open the gate and stepped inside. He walked over to the back bucks and looked discouraged. He couldn't reach the top bunk, so he had to step up on the bottom one, and pull himself up onto the top bunk. Sora found it weird to be sitting on a prisoners bunk. He picked up the pillow and noticed the picture of Lea and Reno. They looked so happy there. It really made Sora wonder why Lea had killed him. Everything he read and watched about it just said that Lea was a ticking time bomb and that he must have been mad about something an took it out on poor innocent Reno. Sora placed book under the picture and jumped from the bunk. He closed the gate, then ran back to his room. His heart was pounding and not from running. For some reason, he was nervous.

His heart was pounding so hard, he jumped when there was a knock on his door. He turned around and opened it. "Xehanort."

"You ok, Sora?" He asked placing a hand on Sora face.

"Yeah. . . Actually, I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to about something." Sora pulled Xehanort in and shut the door.

"Really, about what?" He asked pulling Sora close to him.

"Sora gulped. "Luxord wants to spend one night with number III." Xehanort's face was expressionless. Sora's heart was racing. "Please! He never asks for anything!" Xehanort held up his hand in to silence Sora, then he smiled.

"I could allow it, but what do I get out of this?"

Sora sighed. "This." Slowly, Sora unbuckled and unzip parts of his uniform. Smiling, Xehanort placed one hand Sora's side and started to unzip his pants with the other. Sora gasped, and the next thing he knew he was on his back with Xehanort on top of him. . .

Lea and the gang were lead back to their cell, but the guard kept Dilan back.

"Luxord, what are you doing? If you get-" Luxord shut Dilan up with a kiss and undid his cuffs.

"Do you really think I care?" Luxord wrapped his arms around Dilan's neck and Dilan pinned him against the wall. . .

Lea jumped on his bed and placed his head on his on his pillow. He felt something hard and sat back up. He lifted up his pillow and found what looked like a box wrapped in news paper.

"What is it?" Myde asked.

"Not sure. . . Could be a Christmas percent." Lea flipped over. "But who would. . . give it to me. . ." Lea slowly took off the paper and opened the book. It was filled with blank line paper. "A journal. . . And no pen." Lea sighed.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer." Luxord said taking the pen from his back pocket and throwing it to Lea. "You didn't get it from me." Luxord closed the gate after Dilan stepped in. "Good night."

Dilan laid down on his bunk facing the wall. Isa was smiling, but didn't want to start anything right now, so he just went to sleep.

After Myde and Ienzo fallowed Isa and Dilan to sleep, Lea jumped down from his bunk and sat down by the gate. It was the only good source of light.

_I'm not sure who gave me this journal, but I have a pretty good idea. . .Ya know, I don't think he looks like a Sora. He looks more like a Roxas to me. Either way, I don't know why he got this for me. Unless it has to deal with the insurance Reno left. . . Rufus probably gave it away somehow. . .I'm not sure what to say. . . there's a lot. Prison's nothing like heard it was. Or at least, not here. I haven't seen any prison bitches yet, or had had anyone try to make me theirs. Not that'd it work. . . . Reno. . . it's been nine months and the pain is just now starting to subside. It still hurts to think about what I did. But what really gets to me was the fact that he try to fight back. He could have. All he had to do was get his taser, which was right there next to him. One small tap from that thing could make a blue whale scream bloody murder. But, did he feel that he deserved what happened to him? Or did he think it was going to be over between us? . . . Reno was one that was hard to figure out. . . I miss him. . ._

Sora woken up by the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He hit the snooze and sat up. His whole body was aching. Xehanort really liked it rough. Slowly, Sora got up and went to bathroom. After getting quickly showered, he got dressed and grabbed his rifle. Then, with a sigh, then went to his station. . .

"What about. . ." Myde looked over his shoulder to the still sleeping Lea.

"I'll come back and get him." Sora said closing the gate. Sora lead them to the food area, then turned around to go wake up Lea. He opened the gate and stepped inside. "Alright. Come on."

Lea yawned and just rolled over on his side. Sora shook his head and took aim at the wall behind him. He pulled the trigger and Lea shot up.

"What the fuck?" Lea's heart was pounding in his chest.

"Good, you're up." Sora said blankly. "Let's go."

"Did you leave this?" Lea asked holding up the journal.

Sora turned around to try and hide the blush that was raising on his face. "How'd you figure it out?"

"That's not the important, now is it? Besides, it was a bit obvious." Lea jumped down and walked up to Sora. "But what isn't obvious is how you found out about my writing."

Sora was forced to look at him. "I looked up your case online and one of the links said you liked writing, so. . . I um. . . Just think of a way to say thank you for what you did for me. . ." Sora just stared into Lea bright green eyes.

"You're welcome. . . " Lea was becoming captivated by Sora's deep ocean eyes. They were pooling him in like tidal pools. Sora then realized his was just inches away from kissing Lea and took a step back.

"I should probably cuff you now. . . "He scratched the bad of his head.

"Yeah. . . I guess so." Sora cuffed Lea's hands and lead him to the food area.

Once there, Lea didn't even bother to get anything, he just took his regular seat. He didn't pay much attention to them, he was thinking about almost kissing Sora. Then his thoughts raced back to Reno. Lea was still wearing his wedding ring and wonder who Reno would feel now if he found out that he almost kissed someone that he barely, knew. Not to mention the fact that it was a prison guard. It was really eating at him.

"Lea?" Isa pulled Lea from his thoughts.

"Hun?" Lea ask dumbfounded.

"Are you all there?" Isa asked.

"Not really. See," Lea looked behind him to make sure no one else was eavesdropping. "Sora gave me the journal, and after that, we almost kissed." Everyone went silent and Isa lowered his head.

"Did anyone see you?" Dilan whisper a little panicked.

"No. We weren't doing intentionally." Lea whispered. "What's the big deal?"

"The warden." Isa said while he got and walked away.

Dilan nudged Lea in the side. "You, go after him."

"Why?"

"You'll find out! Go!" Lea got up rubbing his side and fallowed after Isa. When Lea caught up with him, he was standing in a corner, in a deserted hall. Isa was didn't even notice Lea was standing there, but Lea noticed that he was crying, and was suddenly struck with guilt. For some reason, he felt like he was looking in a mirror.

"Isa. . . Are you alright?" Lea walked up to him and placed his hand on Isa's shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Isa wiped his eyes.

"Really? You look sick." Lea tried to get Isa to look at him, but he turned away from him. "Isa, look at me." Isa didn't budge. "Isa!"

"Why should I?" Isa asked bitterly.

"So I can help solve a problem my friend is having." Lea forced Isa to look at him and then understood what Dilan meant. "Isa. . . "

"Lea. . ." Isa looked up. "Of course there is."

"What?" Lea looked up to and sure enough there was a piece of mistletoe was right above them. The two of them locked eyes and Lea's hands found their way to Isa's waist, just as Isa wrapped his arms around Lea's neck. Slowly, Lea pressed his lips to Isa's. The kiss was innocent enough, but to Isa, it was something more, only he was fooling himself. So he broke it.

"Did we just . . . "

"Yeah, we did." Lea didn't have to let Isa finish to know what he was going to ask. Lea kissed Isa again, only this one was harder and Isa kissed back. Lea got as far as getting his tongue in Isa's mouth, then they were rudely interrupted.

"Isa?" The sound of Xehanort's voice made Lea and Isa break their kiss.

"Xehanort." Isa growled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Xehanort's expression wasn't the same sly one it always was. Now he really looked pissed.

"Last time I checked, we were broken up. Why should this be your concern?" Isa moved in front of Lea, who looked really bewildered.

"While you're in my prison, everything you do is my business!"

"Why guess what. I may be a prisoner, but I'm not yours!" Lea had to grabbed Isa to keep him from jumping Xehanort.

"Isa! Just forget about it. He's not worth it. Let's get back to our cell." Lea said pulling Isa away from Xehanort. Xehanort didn't even bother to fallow. Instead, he went back to office, figuring he'd watch him from the security cams.

When they got to their cell, they sat down at the gate. Isa let out a sigh. "Lea. . . are you. . . Thinking about the kiss?" Isa just stared at his feet.

"Not really. Just thinking about what you said to Xehanort. You two were together, weren't you?" Isa was silent.

Then he sighed. "We were. . . But then he broke my heart. . ."

Lea was hesitant. "How?"

"I'll tell you later. . ." Isa curled up into a ball. Lea pulled him close to try and calm him down. He kinda knew how knew how Isa felt. When he caught Reno in bed with another guy, he was broken. He loved Reno and always would.

"Well that'll explain why Xehanort's on a rant." Lea looked up to see Sora standing there smirking with his arms crossed. "Want to get inside?" He pointed to the inside of the cell.

"That would be a good idea." Lea said pulling Isa up.

Sora opened the gate with his card key. " Should I tell Luxord to let the others go outside earlier so you guys can have some alone time? Sora smirked.

"Watch it smart ass." Lea retorted as he lead Isa into the cell.

"Hey, I don't have to do this. I could have just let you sit there." Sora said closing the gate. "I'll be back later to let you two out." With that, Sora left Isa and Lea alone. They just stood there, not sure what to do.

Isa looked at Lea. "We. . . just kissed so. . ."

"Isa. . . I don't think sex is an option right now." Lea said placing his hand on Isa shoulder.

Isa nodded. "I know. . . I just. . . I just want to kiss you again. . ."

Lea gave Isa a small smile. "I can do that." Lea pulled Isa closer to him and pulled him into another kiss. A moan escaped from Isa's throat and Lea pulled away. "Do you not do this with Myde?"

"No. He's just a kid. . . Maybe I should explain." Isa said sitting on his bunk.

"Yeah. That'd be a good idea." Lea sat next to him.

Isa sighed."It was about four years ago when Xehanort and I met. We were at a bar. I was just sitting there when he came up to me and asked me to dance. Of course I didn't so he saw that as desirable and he asked me to sit with him. So, to get him to shut up, I did and we got to talking. After I got up to leave, he walked me out and told me to call him. So, the next night, I gave him a call, only because I was bored. But that night, the two of us had our first kiss." Isa sighed again. "After we started dating. I tried to keep my dog acting habits away from him, but one night, I was sleeping at his place and some idiot decided he wanted to try and break in. I woke up and realized that Xehanort still asleep and the guy was heading to the room. So I started barking. Sure enough, Xehanort woke up and the guy left. Once he inspected the damage, he turned to me and asked me if I was the one barking. I nodded and he chuckled."

"What'd he do?" Lea asked.

"He said it was cute. Which made me roll my eyes. After that, he started calling me puppy. At first I found the name stupid, but I soon grew use to it. I only let him call me Puppy." Isa stopped to gather his thoughts. "Then one night, he didn't show for our date. It hurt like hell, but I got over it the next morning. He called and want to make up for that night, but I couldn't because I had to work. On my way home that night, a flash of white caught my hair. I ran into the nearest ally. When I peeked over the corner of the building and saw Xehanort with another guy, who had his hands all over him. . . At first I was confused. Then I got mad and just ran home. I spent the whole night crying. He called several times, but I didn't want to speak with him. It was clear to me that my nickname wasn't just a name, but a label. I was nothing more than a dog to him. . ." Isa stopped, not wanting to finish.

"Then how'd you end up in the prison that he runs?" Lea asked.

Isa was hoping that he wouldn't. "That's a story for another day." Lea stroked Isa's head, then laid down next to him. Little did he know that Sora was standing on the other side of the wall and had heard everything.


	4. Chapter 4

_The prison not-so-mad madness continues! Note, this chapter is by far the longest. . . . . . Or that's the plan. . . . Who cares? Enjoy._

Chapter IV: Destiny?

Reno was just about to cum. Lea Leaned down to kiss his neck. Reno moaned and wrapped his legs about Lea's waste and his arms around Lea's neck. With one more trust from Lea, he and Reno both came at the same time. Panting hard, Lea kissed Reno then laid down next to Reno, who got on top of him.

Reno stroked Lea's chest then smiled. "Lea. You remember what today is, don't you?"

Lea raised his eyebrows. He had no clue why today was so special. "No. . . I don't. What is it?"

Reno laughed. "You should remember. It's only been a year."

"A year? For what?" Lea was really confused. Reno just gave him a small smile.

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Reno pulled back his right arm and without warning, Lea felt a sharp, agonizing pain in his neck. . .

"Ah!" Lea shot up. He was panting and coded in sweat. His hands went to his neck and he looked around. He was still in his prison cell. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Lea. . . You alright?" Ienzo asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just go back to sleep Ienzo."Ienzo nodded and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Lea pulled out his journal. He sighed when he saw the date. December 29. . . Reno's death day. One year today; Reno's been gone that long. Normally at the mere thought of Reno made Lea ball his eyes out, but not this time. This time, he was going to accept that Reno wasn't coming back and crying wasn't going to do anything. Lea's heart was heavy. He looked over at Isa; he was sound asleep, which made Lea smile for some reason. When Isa slept he really looked like a puppy.

Lea closed his journal and put it back under his pillow. He tried to go back to sleep, but images of his dream kept haunting him. It was no use, he was wide awake.

Sora was on his laptop drinking a beer. Aside from people leaving him alone, beer was the only thing that could make him happy. That and a good porno- movie! That and a good movie. As he watched his movie, a little envelope popped up on the screen to alert him that he had an email. Sora groaned and paused his movie. He clicked on the envelope.

"What do you want Mansex?" Sora checked the message and his eyes widened. "Fuck no!" Sora couldn't believe it. He read it over: _A notice to all guards. As of tomorrow, do to overcrowding, female inmates will be joining this prison. There is nothing I can do, so don't complain. _

If there was one thing Sora couldn't stand, it was the female. Other than Arlene, she proved to one with the boys. Sora laid back on his bed then heard a knock on his door. He slowly got up to open it to find Braig.

"Hey kid. I take it you got the message." Braig said as he sat down on Sora's bed.

"Yup." Sora nearly slammed his door. "It's bad enough that we have smart ass guys in this place, but to top it and make it worse, they're adding women?" Sora asked. "Beer?"

"Please." Sora tossed him one. "And I know what you mean, but here's the best part. With the newbies coming, your boyfriend will be quite busy and you won't have to see him that often."

"First off, Mansex isn't my boyfriend. I could care less for that sex addicted jackass. Second off, how so?" Sora sat next Braig, who was grinning.

"He'll be too busy keeping an eye Isa."

"Why?" Sora finished the rest of his beer.

"Because with the females joining us, Isa will be even more irritated. He can't stand women, with the exception of his grandmother."

"Why can't he stand them?" Sora asked.

Braig placed his beer down on the night stand next to him, placed Sora's laptop on the floor, and then sat over top of Sora. "That dog-like behavior of his, most women think it's cute. And seeing as how he thinks of himself as a mixed aggressive type of breed, he hates it." Braig placed his hand under Sora's neck and lifted up his head to kiss his check, which made Sora blush.

"Braig, why is Isa in here? And will you stop?" Sora pushed Braig off of him.

Braig chuckled. "Isa killed someone. And boy did he kill them. "

"How?"

"Do you want to be able to sleep tonight? But man it was like he was something else. . . But that's another story." Braig got off the bed and gave Sora his laptop back. "Night kid." He grabbed his beer and almost left Sora to himself.

"Braig, just for tonight." Braig smiled then let go of the door knob.

"Alright." Braig place the empty beer bottle on the night stand and then laid down next to Sora, who cuddled up next him.

"What?" Isa growled.

"Hey, we don't like it either." Braig say unlocking Isa's cuffs. "Just thought I'd tell ya."

"Thanks. Now I have to come up with another reason for Xehanort to leave me alone. This just gives him another reason to bug me." Isa said in a low voice.

Braig sighed. "He wants you back you know."

"To bad for him I'm not interested." Isa rubbed his wrist. "He had his chance and he blew it." Isa left Braig shaking his head. After getting his food, Isa joined the others. "Enjoy it while it last, in a few hours the male only title will be gone."

"What?" The others said together.

"You're shitting us right?" Ienzo asked. "Did they forget will a lot of us are in here?"

"I'm in here for drug abuse and child molestation." Myde said. Lea just looked at him. To Lea, Myde didn't look like the kind that liked little boys.

"I said a lot." Ienzo shot back.

"Sorry guys. I hate it to. Can't stand females." Isa growled. He looked over at Lea who looked like he was about to be sick. "Lea, are you ok?" Isa placed his hand on his knee.

" Yeah. I'm fine, just not a ladies' man." Lea smirked and kissed Isa. Even though they did that a lot, Isa and Lea didn't think of themselves as a couple, even though they were trying to figure out how to be alone.

"Really? You look like one. Maybe I should keep an eye on you?" Isa whispered in his ear.

"Alright you two love birds, save it for later." Dilan said. "There are children about." He looked over at Myde.

"Sorry, but I'm not a bird, I'm a dog." Everyone laughed and tried to finish eating. Afterwards, the gang was lead outside. Ienzo went off somewhere to hide, Myde tried to beat Dilan at basketball, and Lea and Isa were just sitting on the bleachers that were in the yard.

"Lea . . . How did you know you were gay?" Isa said while letting the snow fall on his face.

"Well. . . Once, when I was really fucked up on drugs, before I met Reno, some of the guys and I went to a strip club. The guys were really bugging me about all the girls. I couldn't tell them I wasn't really interested."

"Why not?" Isa sat up.

"When you live where I grew up, you don't say no to something like that. IT makes them think you're gay. And I wasn't sure if I was back then. I knew I was at least bi. But after one of the girls said I was pretty enough for a freebie and got me in the back room, I knew something wasn't right. After she was done, I came out of the room and made sure the guys weren't watching. I left and went home. Parents were out for the night, so went and got my mom's porn collection." Isa stared at him. "What? I come from a fucked up family. So, while watching, I found myself harder than steal and because I was so hard, I couldn't sleep that night. . . Few weeks after that, I met Reno and-"

"Ok, you can stop." Isa cut him off.

"Why?" Lea pulled Isa right up to him and placed his hand right under Isa's waste line. "Getting existed?"

Isa took a deep breath. "Maybe later." Isa turned around and placed his lips to Lea's, while running his hand through Lea's hair. "Fuck. . . Maybe . . . "

"Maybe what?" Isa and Lea looked up to find Xehanort.

Isa's eyes narrowed. "Maybe you'll find out." Braig and Luxord chuckled. Xehanort shot them death glares, which made them stop, and then turned back to Isa.

"Can we talk like gentlemen?" Xehanort sighed.

Isa tilted his head. "Gentlemen? That's funny."

"Isa, please."

"Fine. You have five minutes." Isa got down from the bleachers and followed Xehanort.

"Five minutes?"

"Four now. Get on with it." Isa growled.

"I can't it explain it all now." Xehanort took Isa's hand. "But, if you spend on night with me, I can explain it all then." Xehanort had Isa up against a wall.

"Never." Isa was on the verge of snarling. "I don't even want to be on the same planet as you, let a long sleep with you."

Xehanort sighed. "If you do, I'll get you out of here."

"What?" Isa's eyes turned puppyish. "How?"

"I'm the warden. I can sign your release papers." Isa froze. . .

While Lea was sitting on the bleachers, Sora walked up to him.

"Hey. Did you hear the news?"

"Yup. So, how do you deal with the female?" Lea asked. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Not well. They never take me seriously." Sora said. "So, want your shower now, or later?"

"Seeing as how the females will be here this afternoon, now's fine." Sora nodded and lead Lea to the inmate showers. After getting undressed and into the actual shower, he found an empty spot next to an almost friend. "Hey Marly." Lea said taking the spot.

"Hey. So, where's your puppy?" Marluxia asked with a sly smirk.

"For the last time, he's not my puppy." Lea threw his head back as Marluxia put his hands on his hips.

"The two of you have been sucking face since Christmas. You two are together and don't give me that friends-with-benefits shits. "

"Then I won't. I guess you could say I'm his prison bitch then." Lea smirked.

"No, you're not."Lea and Marluxia turned around to see Isa standing behind them. He took the spot next to Lea.

"Now why's that?" Marluxia asked.

"Because I'm always bottom. Always." Isa smiled.

"Really? Is that why you're not with Myde?" Lea asked leaning against the wall.

"Yeah." Isa let the water run down his face. Lea smiled.

After everyone else left, Lea looked around to make sure it was just him and Isa. Quietly, Lea walked up behind Isa and wrapped his arms around Isa's waste, which made Isa flinch, but then Isa leaned back into Lea's touch.

"Xehanort, you know he's watching, right?" Isa turned around to wrap his arms around Lea's neck.

"Yeah . . . I know, and I don't care." Lea whispered in Isa's ear. "Let him watch." Lea pressed Isa against the wall was he kissed him.

Xehanort just sat there and watched as Lea ran his hand down Isa's side. Sora looked over his shoulder at the screen.

"Look at them. . ." Xehanort was glaring at the screen but mostly at Lea for doing the very thing he was trying to prevent from happening.

"I'd rather not. I believe people, even prison inmates, have a right to privacy." Xehanort turned to Sora.

"Sora, why do I get the feeling that you feel an attachment to number VIII?" Sora gulped and his heart started racing. Xehanort stood up. "Do you feel an attachment?"

Sora hadn't thought about it before. He knew he felt sorry for Lea, but nothing more. . . Or did he? "He's just a friend." Sora decided on.

"Is that so? Last time I checked, you didn't want to go anywhere near him." Xehanort had Sora cornered. "What changed that?"

"I don't see how that matters to you. How he's involved with my life is none of you concern." Xehanort's hand went straight to Sora's throat.

"My dear Sora, everything in this prison is my business. The inmates, the guards, and the relationships in between, is my business." Xehanort's voice was growing cold.

Sora was starting to panic. "It's no wonder Isa doesn't want you." He whispered then he felt a sharp pain hit his cheek and he was on the floor. With tears flooding his eyes, Sora looked up at Xehanort. His face was cold.

"Don't ever say that again." His voice matched his expression. Sora shook his head then bolted out of the office. No one had ever hit him like that. He was beat up in school for being gay, but he was never hit by someone he trusted. Once he got to his room and the door was shut, he broke down.

There was a knock on his door. "Just go away!" He didn't want see anyone. But Luxord being Luxord, using Sora's spare cardkey, opened Sora's door.

"Sora, what happened?" Luxord pulled Sora up to look at him.

"Xehanort! That's what happened! I can't stand that bastard!" Sora was getting worked up.

"Sora, calm down. What did he do?" Luxord asked.

Sora shook his head. "I don't want you to get involved. But I want to keep Xehanort away from me."

"Ok, you're making this very difficult. So come on. We've got females to deal with."

"If it will get you to shut up." Sora groaned and wiped his eyes.

"It just might." Luxord smiled then lead Sora outside. Along with the other guards, Sora and Luxord were lined up outside. Xehanort was standing up on a balcony watching the buses pass through the gates. Inside, the inmates placed under lockdown. Lea and Isa were hand cuffed and being lead back to their cell by a big buff guy with brown hair. Once the guy opened the cell, Myde popped up from his bunk.

"Hey, Elaeus! Are females here yet?" Myde asked.

"Yeah. They should be here now." Once the cuffs were off, Lea and Isa turned towards the gate. "Now behave Isa. Xehanort's not in the best mood right now."

"Elaeus, give him a message for me, he can't compete. He'll know what it means." Isa said.

"Will do." Elaeus turned away as Myde yelled out 'Bye bye Elaeus.' After he was gone, all eyes turned to Lea and Isa. To avoid eyes, Lea went straight to his bunk.

"Care to explain why the warden's not in a good mood?" Dilan asked.

"Seeing as how it's self explanatory, not really." Isa laid back on his bunk and decided to wait.

At that moment, Myde's face lit up. "You two did it, didn't you?" Lea took his journal and hit himself in the head.

"Myde, if this is you sober, I'd hate to see you high." Lea said. Isa just rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, you would. But I can't believe it! Puppy finally-"

"Finish that statement and you'll be having nightmares for a week Myde." Myde shut up at that. Lea was impressed. Ignoring the rest of them, Lea started writing.

_ God I don't even know how to start. I guess I could say it was weird. My dream about Reno; he told me that today was the one year anniversary of his death. Then later on, I found out women are going to be coming to this prison, which is a drag. After that, while Isa and I are in the shower, I had sex with him. . . It was strange and wonderful at the same time. When Reno and I were intimate with each other, I felt passion and trust. With Isa just now, I left trust and something else. . . Lust? I don't know. What I do know is that if Myde doesn't stop looking over my shoulder, I'm going to knock his teeth in._

Myde got down from his bunk as Lea turned around and look at him. Myde got back on his bunk and tried to act casual, but failed. Then the boys heard the sound of cell gates opening and closing. Isa and Dilan got up to see what was going on. Isa caught sight of Braig and Vexen escorting some girls into different cells.

"We don't get paid enough to do this." Braig said.

"At least you get paid." Isa smirked.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Mansex is furious about what happened." Braig said patting Isa's shoulder through the bars. "But, there's nothing he can do about it. But now the real fun begins. The other boys that amazingly haven't found a prison bitch yet will be all up on the girls. Arlene will really be busy now."

"She'll have company." Everyone laughed at Isa's comment.

After dinner, which was really confusing for people, things started to quiet down. Except for Myde.

"Ok, was it hard and rough?"

"Myde, shut up!" Isa and Lea said together.

"Yeah, the details might corrupt your mind." Ienzo said.

"I agree." Dilan said. "Besides, I'm sure you don't want to hear about two grown men and their sex lives. It can get really graphic."

"Yeah, because this is really graphic." Isa said straddling Lea's waist.

"Oh god! This really graphic. Here, let me make it rated R." Lea went for the front of his pants.

"No!" Dilan said leaping from his bunk to stop Lea, only to trip and land right on top of him, forcing everyone to laugh.

Once things really settled down and everyone was asleep, Isa cuddled up close to Lea, who nipped Isa's neck. After a while the two of them went to sleep.

"Lea . . ." Lea knew that voice. It was Reno's voice. "Lea, I'm happy for you." Lea saw Reno's face. He was happy, yet sad.

"Reno. . ." Lea's eyes opened and he sat up. He looked over at Isa, he was sound asleep. Lea smiled and rolled over. Then he caught the glimpse of a glow. He rubbed his eyes to find Sora sitting next to the cell gate. It looked like he was crying, which was Lea's cue to get up. "Hey, you ok?"

"I'll be alright." Sora sighed. "Just need to think."

"Did something happen?"

"No. . . ." Lea noticed that Sora's card key was sticking out of his pocket. He reached through the gate's bars and swiped it. Sora jumped up. "Hey!"

"Shhh! You'll wake them up and you know how Isa gets." Lea ran the key trough the lock and the gate opened.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to wake up your boyfriend. Sora said sitting back down.

"'Boyfriend'?" Lea repeated sitting down next to Sora. "Isa and I aren't together." He gave Sora his card key back.

"That's a little hard to believe. I saw the security video of you two. Even though I didn't want to . . ." Sora turned away from Lea to hide the blush that was rising on his cheeks.

"Man Xehanort's a prev. Can't take a shower without him watching."

"You can in the guard's dorm, but I think he'll change that soon. . ."

"Sora, what did he do?" Lea's Face was serious and his eyes were stern. Sora then realized how Reno fell in love with Lea. It was those eyes and Lea's protective nature, which made you feel safe every time you were with him.

"He. . ." A large lump formed in Sora's throat. Why did he find it easy and hard to talk to Lea at times? Was it because, like Reno, he was falling in love with him?

"Did he hit or rape you? Sora you can tell me." Lea put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Look, I'm scared. I know you have really bad anger issues, and I don't want you on death road." Sora said while his eyes started tearing up. "Knowing that, I also know you'll try and do something to get Xehanort back and he'll make to where you'll be there for sure!"

"Sora, I don't care what happens to me, but I am worried about you. You're my friend, and also, in case you haven't noticed, Xehanort's three times your size." Sora gave Lea a slight smile. He was falling for him. "So what did he do?"

Sora found himself face to face with Lea. He gave up. "All I said was that I understood why Isa didn't want him. . ." A tear ran down Sora's cheek. Lea pulled him closer. "Then he hit me. . . The bastard." He mumbled.

Lea chuckled. "Now that . . . was . . . brave-" Lea was cut off when his lips were pressed against Sora's. Sora found himself in a daze. Everything seemed to stop. Everything seemed to disappear. It was just him and Lea. Sora was starting to feel dizzy and he felt like he was going to melt. He thought it was a good thing he wasn't standing up. Lea thought the same thing. Only, he felt different. He felt, warmth. Warmth he never felt before. Sora, he was so child like Lea felt like he had to protect Sora somehow. And kissing him right now felt like the only.

Lea broke the kiss remembering that at some point the two of them had to breathe. He looked into Sora's two ocean deep eyes; just as Sora looked into his deep green eyes. Lea saw happiness, confusion, and a hint of fear. Sora saw happiness and an urge to protect. Sora felt safe. Lea felt something Reno never made him feel. Reno made him feel love and acceptance, but also dangerous and outgoing. Because Reno entered his life, Lea was the way he was, and Lea owed him that. But Sora, for some reason, right now, Sora made him feel like, he had a heart. After killing Reno, Lea felt like he was heartless. But now, Sora was changing that.

Sora hesitated for a moment, but the wrapped his arms around Lea's neck and kissed him again. It was the same feeling for both of them. This time, more intense. Lea laid back to let Sora on top of him, straddling his waist. Sora wasn't sure what he was doing, but it wasn't anything he had done with his ex-boyfriend. Lea wanted to take Sora right then and there, but he knew this wasn't the right time or place. If he was going to do it with Sora, he wanted to do in a place where they could be alone and left alone.

Sora was on the verge of taking his uniform off and Lea was about to help him when-

"Awwww." The two of them looked up to find Lea's cell mates watching them.

"You all had to kill it, didn't you?" Lea said letting Sora get up off of him.

"Blame Sora. He's the one that woke us up." Isa said rubbing his eyes. "And now we know why."

"Yeah. How'd you get out there anyway?" Dilan asked.

"Stole his cardkey." Lee smirked standing up. "Be careful." He stole Sora's card key again and let himself inside the cell.

"I will. Night." Slowly, Sora left the cell to go back to his room. Lea on the other hand was in for a long night. Nothing he might come up with would make Myde shut up and Isa clearly wasn't going to help him. But Isa was too tired to care. He grabbed lea's wrist and pulled him back to his bunk. Lea didn't know how tired he was till he put his head down. He was out cold in seconds.

Sora kept his head down on his way back to his room. He also didn't want to pass Xehanort's office, so he took the long way back to his room. But once he climbed up the stairs, his hopes of getting by Xehanort were dashed when he saw him standing by his door. There was no avoiding it now. . . Then again, he could always spend the night in Luxord's or Braig's room. Luxord had rum and Braig had a lot of drinks to get you drunk. Just as Sora was about to turn around, Xehanort caught sight of him. Sora found Xehanort's orange eyes that usually were bursting with fire, ice cold and made a chill run up Sora's spin. Swallowing his fear, Sora continued the walk to his room. He stopped when he was just a few feet away from Xehanort.

"Ya know something, Sora." Xehanort said approaching him. "I said Luxord could spend one night with his prison lover, I never said you could."

Sora took a deep breath. "That's because I never asked. And Lea's not my lover, we just kissed."

"Bull shit. It sure as hell didn't look that way. It looked like you were about to strip down and let him take you right there." Xehanort retorted.

"So what if I was?" Sora started to walk past Xehanort, when he grabbed Sora's waist.

"I don't want you going anywhere near him. If I catch you with him alone, he'll be placed in solitary confinement and a letter will be sent to Ansem. Got it?"

"Don't ask me, ask him. He told me he didn't care what happened to him, so long as nothing happened to me." Sora broke free of Xehanort's grip and went to his room. Once the door was closed, he took off his uniform and curled under the covers of his bed. Sora tried to sleep, but the kiss kept replaying in his mind. He still felt the tingling sensation. After exhaustion took over, Sora was sound asleep. . .

The next day, Xehanort called Lea into his office. It was just the two of them and neither one of them wanted to break the cold ice between them. But Lea recalled when he first got here that Xehanort said they would become friends, but as it turned out, Lea was becomes more of a foe to Xehanort, and that's how Lea liked it.

Finally Xehanort broke the ice. "You've been quite the pain these past few weeks, and it's coming to an end."

"Really? A pain to who? Just you or Isa when I had my dick in his ass?" Lea smirked and that made Xehanort snap.

"That's another thing, don't ever do that again!"

"Why? He seemed to like it. In fact, it was his idea. As I recall, he kissed me first." Lea said coldly, making Xehanort's blood boil.

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was, point blank, it better not happen again." Xehanort snapped.

"Why not? It's not like he's going back to you, and if he is, he's not as smart as I gave him credit for." Lea's eyes met Xehanort's. Both had hatred for the other and it showed. "Isa's not the only reason I'm here, now is he?"

"No, he's not. You catch on quickly." Xehanort placed his head up to his hands.

"I did graduate high school. I'm not stupid." Lea mumbled.

"Sora. . . You're not to go anywhere near him. If you're found anywhere near him, you'll be sent to solitary confinement. Also, I'll send a letter to Ansem about your unruly behavior and see about putting you on death road. Do you understand?" Xehanort's tone was cold.

"Understand what, that you'll have me put on death road just because I feel in love with someone and slept with your ex boyfriend? Wow, that's really low. I wonder what Isa will think when I tell him that." Lea's eyes were taunting.

"You're really trying my patients."

"And you're getting on my nerves." Lea sighed.

"Let's just get one thing straight, Isa doesn't belong to you-"

"He doesn't belong to you either! He's his own person! And if you really cared about him, you'd respect that! As for Sora, he's young and has his own life to live! He won't get that chance if take it away from him!" Lea banged his fist down on the desk. "And if he wants to be with me, even though I'm never getting out of here, then so be it. You can't keep him from me. The second I get a chance to be alone with him, I'm taking it. Got it memorized?" Xehanort was silent. "Oh, and one more thing, if you ever touch him, without his consent, I'll put myself on death road by killing you. Got it?"No one had ever spoken to him like that, mainly because no one dared to. And with that being said, Lea opened the office door and met Braig outside who couldn't help but smile at him. He placed his hand on Lea's shoulder for having the balls to tell Xehanort how it was. . .

Two weeks later, and Xehanort was sticking to his word. To make sure Sora was kept away from Lea, Xehanort kept him stationed in his office. He also kept a close watch on Sora's room, being as how his room wasn't far from the office. Sora couldn't stand it and neither could Lea. When Lea told Isa what Xehanort told him, Isa nearly ripped the cell's gate off its hinges.

Now, Lea was sitting in the bleachers watching Isa and Dilan gang up on Ienzo and Myde. They looked like two bullies picking on two nerds. It was funny. Lea then looked over to the main building where Xehanort's main office was. He could just make out Sora's small figure looking back at him. It really made him wonder what kind of man Xehanort really was.

"Hey, Mate. You doing ok?" Luxord asked sitting next to him.

"What does Xehanort want with Sora? He can't possibly love him." Lea sighed.

Luxord sighed. "Let me take you back to your cell. It's getting cold and it's pretty clear you don't want to be referee." He looked over at Dilan and smiled. Lea had to agree. Dilan looked badass, but couldn't hurt a fly. Lea followed Luxord. Once it was just them, Luxord turned around to face Lea. "First off, you didn't hear it from me, but Xehanort's going crazy without Isa sleeping by him at night. So he figured by using Sora, he could get Isa back, but as you can tell, Isa saw right through that. Now he just uses him to keep him away from you. Rather sick if you ask me."

"How did Isa end up here anyway?" Lea asked shivering.

"He didn't tell you? I'd thought you'd be the first. But it doesn't matter who tells who, it's a gruesome tale." Luxord turned to look out at the ocean (the prison's on an island). "Three years ago, Isa use to work as a prison guard and he was transferred here. Of course no one knew at the time that he and Xehanort were together, but we did wonder why he wore a collar. Whenever anyone would ask, he'd just growl or say it's his trade mark. Then one day Braig found out and Isa wasn't so happy about that. He spent a whole day hunting for him, and when he found him, let's just say Braig couldn't sit for a week." Luxord smiled. "Then one day, Isa went into Xehanort's office to talk him, then, after about five seconds, he came out and practically ripped the collar off from around his neck. Xehanort came out right behind him. 'Isa, wait.' He said. Isa just turned around and said coldly, 'It's over.' He threw the collar at Xehanort who was staring in disbelief. Then another man came out of the office. He had a smug grin on his face. He said, 'Awww. Is Xehanort's little puppy leaving?' Needless to say, that got Isa's just a tiny bit mad and the next thing anyone knew was that Isa was on top of the guy ripping his throat out with nothing more than his teeth. No one knew they were filed. Braig and I had no choice then, we had to tackle Isa down and arrest him. Seeing as how it was us, I think he didn't want to hurt us and gave up. Anyone else and it wouldn't have been pretty. Shorty after that, Dilan was arrested for protecting me. . . It was a very rough week, that week. . ." Luxord trailed off. Lea had no idea. He knew Isa had a habit of acting like a dog, but ripping a person's throat out with your teeth, he felt queasy.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Lea walked over to an area away and out of sight and threw up.

"I told you it was gruesome and that's just hearing it. Try having to see it, no don't. You won't be able to eat for three weeks." When Lea caught his breath, he wiped his mouth then walked back over to Luxord.

"You didn't say I'd lose my stomach." Lea said. "I've heard some pretty disturbing things, but that's the worst right there."

"Yeah, that was a bad day." The guys turned around to see Arlene.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lea asked.

"A while. The selfish bastard wants to see you." She said putting her hand on Luxord's shoulder. "I'd take you, but right now I have to go help with the females. Damn girls. . ." She mumbled as she walked away.

"Well, let's get this over with." Luxord said starting in the direction of Xehanort's office. On the way, Lea wondered how it was possible for Isa to rip the guy's throat out . . . The thought still made him shutter. Once they got to Xehanort's office, Lea was sat down, handcuffed, and was forced to indoor being in Xehanort's presence. Luxord stood behind him. After about a minute, the door opened and Isa was brought in and sat down. He had two guards standing behind him, Elaeus being one of them. Lea could feel that Isa wasn't in the mood to be anywhere near Xehanort, and knowing the fact of why he's in for life didn't help.

Once he was done writing on his paper, Xehanort looked up to meet both of their gazes. "Do I need to explain why you're both here?" Xehanort waved for the guards to leave.

"Not really." Isa said calmly. "You made it all pretty clear that if Lea doesn't act the way you want him to he'll be on death road. Frankly for you, there's nothing you can do about him." Isa had a very cold and calm tone in his voice. His eyes thought were blazing and burning Xehanort and every ounce of his body.

"Isa you of all people should know unruly behavior cannot be accepted." Xehanort stood to stand in front of his desk.

Isa growled. "Unruly? He shouldn't have been here in the first place! Hell, you shouldn't have been two-timing!" Xehanort shook his head. Lea noticed Sora had turned to glare at Xehanort, but once he caught sight of Lea, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hey, Xehanort, what happened to me not being allowed anywhere near Sora?" Xehanort's head snapped over towards Lea. "He's standing right there." When Xehanort met Sora eyes, he was taking back. Sora Ocean eyes where burning, as if a hurricane was passing through them.

"Yeah, what happened to that?" Sora asked as he walked over to Lea.

Xehanort just shook his head. "You're being warned. That means you to, Isa." Isa's head shot up and his eyes widened.

"What happens to me if I decide to go against your rules?" Isa stood up.

"You will spend the rest of your time with us in solitary. And I hear that solitary is never a good thing for dogs." Isa started to snarl. "That'll be it. Sora show them out."

When Xehanort's back was turned, Sora flipped him the finger and opened the door. Once it was closed, Luxord unlocked Lea's handcuffs, and the second they were off, Sora was in Lea's arms.

"You'd think he'd think about this." Lea whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, you do." They found their way into a kiss. Luxord and Isa just shook their heads and smiled. Isa knew one thing when it came to Lea, and it was that Lea knew how to get to you, but this was different. Lea wasn't trying to get anything out of Sora. Isa thought, if anything, Sora might be the only person who Lea could spend the rest of his life with. And Sora needed Lea, just as much as Lea needed him.

"I really hate to break up this lovely moment, but I think you should move along." Braig said placing his hand Sora's shoulder. "Sorry guys."

"It's ok Braig. Just help Luxord." Sora said as Lea let him go. "See ya later." Slowly, Sora walked back into Xehanort's office.

Later that night, Lea tried to sleep, but he was uneasy. He had the strong feeling he was being watched. Rolling over on his side, looked over to the gate, and he had to rub his eyes. In disbelief he sat up. "Reno?" Lea said in a low whisper. Lea didn't believe what he was seeing. It was figure standing on the outside on the gate, holding the bars. It was dressed in a black jacket and pants, with a white dress shirt. It had bright red hair with the back pulled into a ponytail, with a pair of black goggles on its head. But what really freaked Lea out was that there was, what seemed to be, blood dripping from its neck.

With his heart racing, Lea got down from his bunk and as he did, the figure stretched out its hand for Lea to take it. When Lea reached the gate, the figure stepped through the bars and placed its lips to Lea's. Lea knew then that it was Reno. Just by the light way his lips felt. But how? Reno was dead, and Lea knew that for a fact. But once Lea realized what he was doing, he really freaked out. Reno was dead and there was no that this thing in front of him could be Reno.

Lea broke the kiss to look at the figure and it was looking right at him. Its green eyes were filled with sorrow and regret. Lea shook his head; he knew those were Reno's eyes. Lea then took a few steps back. He looked at the figure and noticed it was slightly transparent.

"What are you?" Lea whispered. Slowly, the figure lifted its head to reveal a wound to its neck and Lea froze. It all became clear to him. This figure was Reno's ghost. Lea never really believed in ghosts, but now, he wasn't sure.

"Lea. . ." It was a low whisper. "I love you. . ." Reno slowly walked over to Lea and kissed him.

That's when Lea shot up. He was panting hard and completely covered in sweat. "It was all a dream. . . Just a dream." Lea looked over at the gate. There was nothing there other than air and light. Lea felt his heart get heavy and he pulled out the picture of him and Reno. His eyes widened, for the image of Reno was blurred out. His heart got even heavier. His dream was clearly a message either telling him to move on, or that Reno was moving on.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lea's head turned towards the gate to find Sora opening it.

"Yeah. Just a little shaken up." Sora walked up to Lea's bunk and pulled himself up.

"Bad dream?" Sora asked stroking Lea's head.

"More like a nightmare." Lea said taking a look around. "Where is everyone?" He didn't notice that he was the only one in the call when he woke up.

"Outside. I let them out about an hour ago."

"Oh. . . Wait a sec, how come-"

"Xehanort's not here at the moment. He's away for an important meeting." Sora smirked. "Braig's in charge, so I don't have any real restrictions."

"So that's why you're up here." Lea said in a sly way.

"Yup." Sora said resting his head on Lea's shoulder. "So what was your dream about?"

Lea sighed. "Reno's ghost came for a visit." Lea pulled out the picture. "But what really gets me was that it seemed so real. And then when I woke up, I found this. It wasn't like this before."

"Ok, now that's freaky. Maybe he's telling you to let go." Sora said taking the picture from him.

"What do you mean?"

Sora sighed. "Call me a nerd, but I know a lot about the supernatural. I've read about things like this. And usually, when a person dies and they're stricken with guilt before their death, they'll try to get their loved ones to move on by doing stuff like this. The same thing happened to my ex."

"Now you don't find that weird?" Lea asked.

"Nope. I just think of it as my unusual hobby." Sora smiled and got down from the bunk. "I would have liked to meet him. He seemed like a great guy."

Lea lowered his head. "He was. . . It's been a year; Roxas . . . Is it wrong that I still love him?"

"No, but I do think it's unhealthy for you to still obsess over him- Wait! You just called me 'Roxas'." Sora turned around and looked at Lea.

"Yes I did. I don't think you look like a 'Sora'. You look more like a 'Roxas' to me." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, 'Axel'." Sora crossed his arms.

"'Axel'? Never been called that before." Sora rolled his eyes. "But if that's what you like, Roxas." Lea smirked.

"You know that's just my name with an 'X' and the letters rearranged, right?" Sora smirked. Lea got down from his bunk.

"Now that I think about it, yes." Lea pulled Sora into his arms. "So what now?"

"Now, I get you to a shower, you're covered in sweat, then, you join everyone else so they know you're alive." Sora smiled looking up at Lea.

"Roxas, can I ask you something, other than this question?" Lea's eyes were soft as he looked into Sora's.

"What is it?" Sora ran his hands up and around Lea's neck.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Lea whispered.

"If you're talking about us just happening to really like each other, when we wanted nothing to do with each other, then maybe." That last part was nothing more than a mere whisper as Lea pressed his lips lightly to Sora's. This kiss, to Lea felt like his very first one, light and fluttery. He also felt a huge wait lifted off his shoulders. He wasn't ready to admit it yet, but he knew he wasn't falling, but that he was sure that he loved Sora.


End file.
